Duel Monster Savoirs
by The Amaria Shadow
Summary: Did you really think there was just two Duel Academies? WRONG! The City of Amaria strikes again as Crystal Noroi and Onix Sairenji journey to the Amaria branch Duel Academy, where everyone there must learn to expect the unexpected! The past collides with the present and future as these two twins work to become the next best duelists of the world!
1. Ch 0 - Prologue

**Duel Monster Saviors**

Authored by **TheAmariaShadow**(  YamiSonic )

_Onix: Aw, man. How did me and my sister get ourselves into this mess? One minute, we were at home relaxing and playing some Duel Monsters, and the next thing we know, we get enrolled into Duel Academy, and the Amaria branch of the school at that. Talk about IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Well, at least Mom and Dad were able to arrange it so Sis and I could get a room together. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Onix Sairenji, and me and my sister Crystal Noroi are new Slifer Red students at Duel Academy. ….Still a little lost? Ok, I think I can help there by spinning back the clock just a bit. It was just a normal day back in New Mobotropolis. Me and Crystal was just enjoying a game of Duel Monsters in the backyard arena our Dad made…_

"Alright, Onix! This next card shall finish you off! It's my draw!", Crystal says, drawing a card from her Duel Disk. "Bring it on, sis! There is nothing you can draw that can help you turn this duel around! I have my Elemental Hero Wildedge on the field and two facedowns on the field. What can you do?", Onix said confidently

'He's right. What can I do? I have a Mystical Elf and Mina Taimukipa facedown on the field, but neither one of them is powerful enough to take down his Wildedge. My only chance of winning this duel is if I can get Retsu Taimukipa on the field, but she's somewhere in my deck! Come on, Crystal! Think!', Crystal thought to herself. She opened her eyes when she heard her mpreg mother Yuki walk out towards them.

"Time out, kids. Me and your father would like to speak to you both inside.", Yuki said, one of his hands on his hips. Crystal and Onix both noticed there was a large brown envelope in his hand. "What's that, Mom?", Onix asked, shutting down his Duel Disk and setting it in its closed position. "You'll find out as soon as you two come inside. It is for you two anyway.", Yuki said, walking back towards the back door.

"Something for us?", Crystal said, looking over towards her twin brother. Onix shrugged and walked over to the door with his sister, walking back inside. Onix walked over to a armchair, grunting slightly as his curvy sister sat down in his lap. He looked over to his mother and father and said, "So what's going on? Are we in trouble?"

"No, nothing of the sort, Onix. Me and your mother have been thinking on this a lot, and we think it is high time that you and Crystal start in school as soon as possible.", Raksha said, placing down his supper on the coffee table. Onix and Crystal looked at each other as they both said, "School?! But why?!"

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, kids. We have been working on this for 4 months, and we finally got you enrolled in the best school in the entire multiverse.", Yuki said, placing the brown envelope on the table. "Everything you two need to know is right here. You are scheduled for entrance exams first thing tomorrow morning.", he continued, seeing Crystal pick up the envelope. She opened to see exactly where they were enrolled at: Duel Academy – Amaria Branch.

"The Amaria Branch!? Isn't that place like exceptionally hard to get in?!", Crystal exclaimed, Onix's eyes widening when he heard that. "And isn't that place on an island?!", Onix said, looking at all the information of what they will need.

"Yes and yes, but your mother and I were able to make it work. Anyway, you two kids should be proud. It's a school all about the one thing you two love more than each other: Duel Monster duels!", Raksha said . "We leave for the Entrance Exam Arena first thing tomorrow morning, so you two need to get everything ready. Your deck, Duel Disks, and anything else that you may want to take with you must be packed up by tonight. Go on, get to it.", Yuki said, pointing upstairs. Onix sighed and said, "Might as well get it out of the way, sis. Let's go get packed."

"Alright, Onii-chan.", Crystal said, hopping off her brother's lap. Onix was just about to follow her when Raksha said, "We were able to pull some strings so that you and her had a room together. Just because you two are in the same room, no naughty stuff, ok?"

Onix blushed and put on a smug grin on his face. He looked over his shoulder towards his father and said, "Now Dad, you know perfectly well….I'M NOT KEEPING THAT PROMISE!" Raksha and Yuki laughed when Onix said that, because they knew exactly what kind of relationship their son had with their daughter. "Alright, alright. Just don't get yourselves into trouble with that. Keep it on the down low.", Raksha replied.

Onix grinned as he turned away and walked up the stairs, walking into his and his sister's room. He slinked up behind his sister and groped her ample chest from behind. She squeaked as she dropped a pair of her underwear into a suitcase. "Onix, silly brother. What are you doing?" she said with a huge blush. "Maybe going isn't a bad thing. Mom and Dad arranged it so that we had a room together, and they know how we are. As long as we are subtle about our relationship, we can do whatever we want, sis.", Onix said, nuzzling his sister's neck.

Crystal purred softly and said, "Let's keep that elephant of yours put away until after we actually get into the Academy, Onix." He chuckled as he picked up a blue suitcase and said, "Alright, sis. Let's see, what do I need? Some underwear is definitely important. Better pack my toothbrush too. Ya never know if you'll need a toothbrush at a place like this. What do you plan on taking, sis?"

"Clothes, iPod, laptop, favorite video games, my diary, clothes, my favorite hentai DVD collection, clothes….did I say clothes already?", Crystal said, putting everything she was taking neatly away in her suitcase. "Sorry I asked.", Onix said, a few strands of hair was standing out of place since his sister lost him the minute she kept repeating clothes. For him, it wasn't much he was gonna take: he was gonna take his card necklace that held a picture of him and his family in it, also his steel guitar that he enjoyed playing all the time. He could never forgive himself if he forgot his leather journal. He wrote everything he loved in that book every day! He also was taking this white leather-bound book he had. Onix loves to cook, and he wrote all of his culinary creation recipes down in it.

"Well, I think that's about everything. Just need to pack up my video games and video game systems, and that should be it.", Onix said, unplugging all his video games from the wall, packing them away neatly in his suitcase. He sighed and looked around at the vaguely empty bedroom and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we should both overlook our decks and see if we want to make any changes to them.", Crystal said, removing her deck from her Duel Disk. She looked at the mix of Spellcastors and Beast-Warrior cards she used, muttering softly to her. 'Hmm….my deck looks pretty balanced. All these cards are the exact same ones I have been using since Mom introduced me and Onix to the game. Let's see….A few Mystical Elves…Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Magician's Valkryia….a few good spells, traps, and my power house combo cards, Retsu Taimukipa the Last Celestian & Mina Taimukipa. These two have always helped me in a bind, so there is no way I can part with them for even a minute.', she thought. She looked over to her brother and thought again, 'It's because of the special cards me and Onix both have which make us a great tag team. I got Retsu while he has her husband, the Aelitatrix Bearer, along with various other counterparts that work well with him.'

_Onix: Now, about around this point, mostly everyone may be confused about these cards my sister is talking about. Well, in our world exists a variety of rare cards modeled after the beings in charge of the Dimensional Protection Unit, a super-secret organization only people purest of heart may enter. Retsu Taimukipa the Last Celestian is modeled after the real Retsu, a being of pure mystery. She created the Dimensional Protection Unit and the Sacred Aelitatrix, which is rumored to be even older than time and space itself. I, myself, hold the various cards that make up the Aelitatrix Bearer Allen Henegan, Retsu Taimukipa's husband. Only one other person has all the cards to max out this monster, and that would be the Aelitatrix Bearer himself. Separate, these two beings are a challenge at best. But together, they make an invincible duo…._

"Well, my deck looks perfect to me. I'm ready for anything that Duel Academy throws at me!", Crystal said. "Same here. I'm ready.", Onix said. "Well then, you two sound excited about this entire idea now. Does that mean you two are gonna go through with it?", Yuki said, standing in the doorway of their room.

"Yeah, Mom. We are as ready as we'll ever be.", Onix said.

Yuki smiled and moved out of the way and said, "In that case, supper is on the table. You two should go ahead and eat, get washed up, and get your rest early tonight. We got to be at the Arena at 8 o'clock tomorrow."

_Onix: So, from that point, we did exactly as our mother said: we ate supper, knowing it would be our last together. We both took a warm bath together, and went straight to bed without another word. It was the next day that made both me and my sister feel on edge…_

"Wow, that written exam was so tough! I almost thought we wouldn't pass it! So many things about dueling that neither of us knew, bro!", Crystal said, sitting down in the vast crowd of entrée students. Her and her brother looked down to the Duel Fields below, watching other duelists duel the Proctors to make sure they made it into the Academy.

"You said it, sis. We barely passed!", Onix said. "You guys too?", said a boy sitting in front of them. He turned around and said, "I'm enrolling into the Academy as well. Name's Mikey Redheart!"

"Heya, Mikey. My name is Onix Sairenji. This here is my sister Crystal Noroi.", Onix said, introducing both him and his sister. Mikey blinked as he stared at both Crystal and Onix and said, "Uhh….not to be rude….but are you two real animals?"

Crystal chuckled and said, "Don't worry, we don't bite. Since this is the entrance arena for the Amaria branch Duel Academy, I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't more people like us here." She looked down and saw an entrée win his duel and said, "So who is that down there? I heard that he scored the highest in the entrance exams."

"That's Ben Kiriyama, a whiz kid well known around these parts! And he's my big brother!", said a female behind Onix. The three kids looked back to see another Japanese student, who was sporting a cocoa tan, red hair, and hazelnut eyes. "And my name is Itsuki Kiriyama, but everyone calls me Jessie."

"Wow. If he dueled this good, I wonder how you and I will fare, Onix?", Crystal asked.

"Wait, you two haven't dueled yet?", Mikey asked, looking at both the twins. Both Crystal and Onix looked at him and said, "No, we haven't."

"Then you two may have a problem. My brother's duel was supposed to be the last one!", Jessie said. "WHAT?!", Onix and Crystal exclaimed.

_Onix: Things were indeed looking bad for us. Luckily, a wind of fate blew our way…_

"It seems like we will be getting an intensively good crop of students this year, Professor Kaiba. Should we go ahead and close down the duel arena?", said a dueling proctor. Professor Mokuba Kaiba, the youngest heir of the Kaiba Corporation nodded and closed his list of enrolled students when a secretary walked over to Mokuba and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, but we have two more students left that hasn't been dueled yet."

"Excuse me? What did you say?", Mokuba said, slamming his student list down. "Umm, two more students are waiting for their duels, sir?", the secretary said. "Once this book has been closed, there is no more duels. Now, please go and tell these two to return home, for the testing is over."

"Oh, come on, Mokuba. These two were just a little late. Give them a chance.", said a male with brown pointy hair. Another with blonde hair spoke up and said, "Yeah, they were just late. Forget about that and just let them duel." Mokuba growled and said, "MR. WHEELER, MR. TAYLOR, I don't CARE! I will not accept the fact that two entrees were late and allow them to duel!"

Joey Wheeler, one of the many headmasters at the school was just about to say something when he heard a cellphone go off. Mokuba answered his cellphone and said, "Hello? And who is speaking?"

"It's Seto, little brother.", said the voice of Mokuba's older brother, Seto Kaiba. "Oh, hey big brother! What's up?", Mokuba said. "Just calling to see if everything is running smoothly there. And to tell you that EACH entrant gets a fair shot. You remember what happened when Chancellor Muto had to report our attendance of entrants to the Superintendent four years ago, don't you?"

Mokuba gulped, keeping silent for a few seconds. Kaiba chuckled and said, "Exactly. Remember, everyone must get a fair shot." Mokuba sighed and said, "Yes, sir. I'll get right back to work.", and finally hanged up the phone. "Pardon me, gentlemen. I am gonna duel these two PERSONALLY.", Mokuba said, walking away from the others. "But Prof. Kaiba, exactly what dueling deck will you use, especially against TWO duelists?", said one of the dueling proctors, holding a suitcase of cards. Mokuba smiled and said, "Leave that one to me."

_Onix: So, me and Crystal had met two of the new students. We also got introduced to top of the class Ben Kiriyama, when…._

"**Onix Sairenji and Crystal Noroi, please report to Duel Field 4."**, said a voice over the intercom.

"Both of us at the same time? That's weird.", Crystal said. "Well, you two, good luck.", Mikey said.

Onix stood his feet and said, "We don't need luck. Dueling is what we are best at! Crystal, let's go." Crystal bolted after her brother, keeping up the pace with him. Ben looked down and said, "Hopefully, that confidence of theirs will hold. Check out who they are dueling."

Crystal and Onix looked around, seeing everyone stare down at them as Mokuba stepped out onto the field. "Alright, children! Test time! What's you two's names?", he said. "Um, my name is Onix Sairenji. This here is my sister Crystal Noroi, sir."

"Well then, Onix and Crystal. My name is Prof. Mokuba Kaiba. I'm the lead secretary of Duel Academy and the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm.", Mokuba said. Crystal gasped and said, "Kaiba? As in, the guys who run Duel Academy? That Kaiba?" Mokuba chuckled and said, "Well, the Kaiba name precedes even us in other worlds. So, shall we begin with our duel?"

"Whatever you said, teach! Let's do this.", Onix said, both him and his sister activating their duel disks. Mokuba chuckled softly to himself and said, 'What rookies these two are. It'll be fun making sure they don't make it into the Academy.' He then spoke out loud and said, "Very well, since this is a 2-on-1 duel, I get 4000 extra life points, giving me a grand total of 8000. Also, it means neither one of us can attack on our first move."

"In that case, ladies first!", Crystal said, drawing from her deck. She eyed her cards and thought, 'What luck! This is a great hand!' She then pulled a card and said, "First off, I think I'll start things off easy. I activate the field spell, City of Amaria!"

The entire crowd gasped when she said that. "City of Amaria? Isn't that…", Mikey was about to ask Ben, before getting cut off by someone in front of him. "That girl has some nerve to try and pull off a stunt like that. The City of Amaria field spell is like a double-edged sword. It boosts the strength of any and all DPU member cards that each user may have by a grand total of 1000 attack points. But, the chances of a newbie like her having a DPU member card are slim.", the boy said.

"Oh yeah!? And who are you to say such a thing about Crystal?", Jessie snapped. "Only another newb wouldn't know who Dash Anderson is. Remember that name, for only I am strong enough to be the next King of Games.", Dash said.

"Both of you, calm yourself. It is just her first move. And from the looks of it, she isn't done.", Ben said softly, looking back down onto the field.

"And next, I'm gonna play my Silent Magician Lv4 in attack mode! And also throw three cards face down and call it a turn. Your move, bro.", Crystal said, ending her turn.

Onix nodded, "Alright, my move!" He drew his next card and grinned. He heard Mokuba say, "Looks like you have a good idea. Bad move to let me know." Onix laughed and said, "Wouldn't you like to know. Instead, I'll show what I have planned! I summon Silent Swordsman Lv3 in attack mode, and I'll boost his strength with the magic card Horn of the Unicorn, raising his attack points to a grand total of 1700! And last, I'll play two cards face down and call it quits. Your move, teach!"

"Yes, very good. Don't tell me what to do.", Mokuba muttered, drawing a card out from his deck. 'Well, this will be over quickly. Using my own deck against these amateurs will prove that these two shouldn't deserve to even be entrees in this exam.' "Alright, I'm gonna start off simple with you two. I'm gonna play a monster facedown, then play this: Back to Square One!"

"Ok. So what does it do?" Onix asked.

"What it does is allow me to send one monster on your side of the field to the top of your deck for the cost of one card from my hand being sent to the graveyard! Now, which monster to choose?", Mokuba said. He then pointed at Silent Swordsman and said, "Silent Swordsman, take a rest!"

Onix growled as he saw his monster return to his deck, then said, "Due to the effect of my Horn of the Unicorn, it returns to the top of my deck if sent to the graveyard."

"Yes, the exact move an amateur would make.", Mokuba said. "Hey, that's not right, teach! No need to call me an amateur on the first move!", Onix said. "Oh, I'll be calling you something more than that. Like loser! My next move, I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! It allows me to special summon a monster from any player's graveyard.", Mokuba said.

"But how? There is no cards in the….", Crystal started to say, then realized that Mokuba sent a monster to his graveyard. "I special summon Big Koala in attack mode!", Mokuba said, summoning the strongest monster he had in his deck. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Uh-oh. Onix, I think we are in trouble here.", Crystal said, looking towards her brother. "Relax, sis. It's just the first turn. Make your next move.", Onix replied. "Alright. My draw!", Crystal replied, looking at the next card she had drawn. She looked towards her brother and he nodded slightly. "Do it, sis.", he said. "Alright, Professor. You may be the teacher, but I got a little quiz for you. Why did I activate this field spell, The City of Amaria?"

"Alright, I'll bite. Even I know the chances of either one of you two having any more of the DPU cards are a small chance, so why?", Mokuba asked.

"It's because we do have more of the DPU deck series, and I am about to prove it! I activate the spell, Spatial Rift!", Crystal said. The entire crowd gasped in shock when they heard the name of her next card. Dash's eyes widened in anger when he saw the holographic imagery of the Spatial Rift appear on the field. "It's impossible! There is no way!"

"Spatial Rift? What does that card do, Ben?", Mikey asked, looking back at Ben and his younger sister. "Spatial Rift is another card from the DPU deck series. It allows the user to special summon Retsu Taimukipa, the Last Celestian if they have her in their hand, deck, or graveyard.", Ben said. Jessie's eyes widened when her brother said that. "No way! Crystal owns that card!?", Jessie said, looking back on the field.

"I special summon Retsu Taimukipa, the Last Celestian!", Crystal said, the creator of the Dimensional Protection Unit landing on the field in front of her. "And when Retsu is on the field, this little girl is not far behind. Retsu's first special ability allows me to special summon Mina Taimukipa from my hand and equip her directly to Retsu!", Crystal said, summoning the bodyshifting bunnygirl onto the field. The crowd watched in awe as the bunnygirl Mina landed in front of Retsu in the shape of a scythe.

Mokuba frowned, then chuckled softly. "Nicely played, kid. I'll give you that one. But, what good can Retsu do for you? She has 2500 attack points, and my Big Koala has 2700 attack points. She's too weak!"

"He's right. Even with Retsu on the field, she can't do much. But…", Crystal said, looking over at Onix. He smiled confidently and said, "Don't worry. I'll end this in one move. For now, end your turn." "Will do. I end my turn!", Crystal said.

"Now, what was that about me being an amateur, Kaiba? That I couldn't ever beat you? Well, let's see if you can live up to those words! It's my draw!", Onix said. Mokuba laughed loudly, and then Onix said, "What's so funny?"

"You two are! Thinking only one move is gonna help you. Oh, how amateurish you two sound.", Mokuba said. "Oh yeah? Then how does this sound for an amateur? I activate the spell card Calling the Aelitatrix Bearer! When Retsu Taimukipa is on the field, this card allows me to special summon the multiverse's savior from anywhere in my hand or deck! And it just so happens I have him right here!", Onix said, revealing the last card in his hand. A crack appeared in front of Onix, and the Aelitatrix Bearer ran out of the fissure and stopped right behind Onix.

Mokuba's eyes widened with fear, and for good reason. The Aelitatrix Bearer AND the Last Celestian was the strongest tag team monsters that have ever been created, and now he had to go against them. "And guess what, teach? I am just getting started! I activate the trap card Penalty Game! If there is more than one card face down on your field, they are automatically destroyed!"

"What!?", Mokuba exclaimed, watching his facedown monster and two traps get destroyed, leaving him with just his Big Koala. "And there is one more twist! Since the Aelitatrix Bearer was successfully summoned, I get to draw five cards from my deck, and the ones that are compatible with him, I get to keep. But, the catch is that I must get four cards that are compatible with him, otherwise I lose life points equal to the amount of cards I drew times 1000.", Onix continued.

"1000 points for each card? But that would wipe him out if he doesn't get what he needs?", Mikey asked. "Then this duel is over. There is no way he can get what he needs!", Jessie said. Dash laughed coldly and said, "That's what that newbie gets for thinking he can go against an elite duelist like Kaiba's little brother! I can't wait to see how this blows up in that guy's face!"

"I wouldn't get too worried. Onix certainly isn't.", Ben said, not taking his attention from the duel. He was right: Onix didn't have a single shred of doubt in his eyes. Somehow, he knew winning this duel was about to happen.

"Alright, here goes! My first card is: Silent Swordsman Lv3!", Onix said, drawing the first card from his deck. He drew again and smiled. "My second card is: Lucky Red Headband!", Onix said, it automatically equipping to the Aelitatrix Bearer. "My third card….is The Sacred Aelitatrix!", he continued, the Aelitatrix quickly equipping to the Aelitatrix Bearer.

'Alright, Onix. That's two down. Two more to go. You can do this.', Crystal thought to herself. "Next card…is Masamune!", Onix said, a long sword landing into the Aelitatrix Bearer's hand. Mokuba chuckled and said, "Three cards for him. I am not worried. There is no way you can draw the last piece for him. You will fail, and both you and your sister won't enroll!"

'Come on, Onix! Believe in your cards!', Mikey thought. 'You can do it!', Jessie also thought, not taking her view from the duel field. "Alright, my last card!", Onix said, drawing from his deck one last time. He looked at his card and sighed sadly. Mokuba breathed heavily and said, "Sorry, kid. Better luck next year!"

Onix opened his eyes and grinned goofily. He flashed the equip spell The Millennium Puzzle at him. "You fell for my bluff, Kaiba! I activate the Aelitatrix Bearer's special ability! When all of these cards are equipped to him, I can sacrifice him to summon his second form: Yami Allen, The Savior of Amaria!", Onix said, a bright light enveloping the Aelitatrix Bearer, quickly replacing him with his stronger counterpart.

"Impossible!", Mokuba said. "Oh, it's possible, teach! And Yami Allen's special ability kicks in. When he, Retsu, and Mina are the only monsters on the field, he gets a power boost. From zero attack points to a grand total of 3000! And that's not all, right sis?", Onix asked his sister.

"That's right! When Yami Allen is on the field, Retsu's other two abilities kicks in. She can remove one monster from play this turn, and she also gains the complete attack points of Yami Allen, making her true attack point total 5500!", Crystal said.

"Wait! TIME OUT!", Mokuba exclaimed, watching his Big Koala disappear quickly. "Now, Retsu and Yami Allen! Finish Kaiba off with Duos Kamehameha!", Crystal and Onix both said, watching both their monsters blast away Mokuba's life points down to zero.

"**Crystal Noroi, Onix Sairenji! You pass the exam!"**, said one of the duel proctors in the stands.

"We made it into the Academy! Alright!", Crystal and Onix said, high-fiving each other. "Alright, you two rock!", Mikey said in the stands. 'How nice. I could use some competition out there.', Ben thought to himself, walking away to the student loading docks. "Ah! Wait up for me, Ben!", Jessie said, running after her brother. Dash frowned and said, "The duel had to be rigged! There is no way that kid could've gotten all those cards at once!" He looked down at them and then walked away, figuring out when was the best time to take on Onix himself.

"Hey guys! Are you two just gonna stand there?! We need to get to the loading docks, or they'll leave us!", Mikey said in the empty stands. "Oh, right! Let's get going!", Onix said, shutting his Duel Disk down. Crystal did the same, and joined her brother with Mikey, leaving the stadium behind.

_Onix: Once that was done, we went to the loading docks where everyone was given their uniforms based on the scores we got on the written exams. How fortunate that not only me and my sister, but Jessie and Mikey were ranked into Slifer Red! The minute we realized we would be in the same dorm, the same thought rushed throughout our minds: how will life at Duel Academy differ from their own? But, what I didn't know was that while we were celebrating, danger was already looming in closer for me and my sister. What kind of danger? Only time could tell…._


	2. Ch 1 - First Day and a New Rival?

**Duel Monster Saviors**

**Ch. 1 – First Day and A New Rival?!**

Authored by **TheAmariaShadow **( ~theamariashadow )

"_**Onix. Onix, wake up!",**__ a voice said, interrupting Onix's slumber._

Onix mumbled softly and looked up to see Crystal sitting on top of him. He chuckled and said, "You always have to wake me up before 10 o'clock, sis?" Crystal giggled and said, "You dozed off in the ship's cabin, Onix. We finally made it to the island. Mikey and Jessie are waiting for us."

"Oh right! We got into Duel Academy, I almost forgot!", Onix said, sitting up, only to get knocked back down by hitting Crystal square in the forehead. Both him and Crystal yelled out, "Ow!", rubbing their foreheads. "Alright, let's not make this a habit, ok?", Crystal said, crawling off the bed.

"Good idea.", Onix said, tossing off the blankets of the cabin bed. He walked over to the cabin's closet and grabbed all his things from it, seeing that Crystal has already taken her stuff out of the space. He walked over to the door, walking out behind his sister and was in awe at everything he saw. "THIS is the Amaria Branch?! It looks more like a giant city!", he said in exclamation.

"If I had to say so, I'd say that you guys are the new students!", a voice said beside Crystal and Onix. Crystal looked to her right to see a brunette male wearing the exact same Slifer Red blazer that she and Onix was wearing. "Yeah, that's right. Who are you?", Crystal asked. The male chuckled and said, "You'll learn that once you get to the student assembly. You two are gonna be late." The male whistled as two staff members walked over to Crystal and Onix, taking their belongings away.

"Hey guys! Let's go already!", Jessie said on the pier, both her and Mikey waiting for them. Onix nodded and both he and Crystal left the ship, following the huge crowd of newcoming students to the Assembly Hall. Crystal sat down next to her brother and two new friends, seeing a bunch of people on the stage, but it was two in particular that made her eyes bulge. "Onix, is those two who I think they are?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing.", Onix said, before the familiar male spoke in the mic. "Good morning, everyone! I am Chancellor Yugi Muto, and you are all the best and brightest of all the duelists in the world. This here is my Vice-Chancellor, Seto Kaiba.", Yugi said. Kaiba looked up from his paperwork and just waved, hearing a bunch of new girl students squeal in excitement. Yugi chuckled and said, "I am proud to say welcome to Duel Academy! As each of you already know, each of you has been assigned to a dorm according by color coded uniforms."

"OH, so that's why we are in Slifer Red!", Crystal said. Onix slapped his forehead when Crystal said that, since even he knew that was the reason why his uniform was red. "Now, I will let Kaiba come up and tell you a few of the things we expect out of all the students here. Kaiba?", Yugi said, stepping away from the microphone. Kaiba walked up to it and said, "Now, as many of you may think this place is just to learn how to duel, that is where you are wrong. Duel Academy is way more than just dueling. It is life. Duel hard, win, get better and maybe one day you might be as good as me."

The entire crowd clapped when Kaiba stepped away, still surprised that the founder of Duel Academy was just the Vice-Chancellor here. Yugi returned to the microphone and said, "Alright, students. I once again say welcome to Duel Academy and I hope each of you enjoy your time here. Once you all leave, each of you will be given a PDA to keep track of your duel record, a map of the island, and personal messaging system here. Now, return to your dorms for the welcoming banquets!", Yugi said, walking off the stage with Kaiba following behind.

All the students muttered as they saw a few staff members pass out the recommended PDAs Yugi mentioned. Once Crystal and Onix received theirs, they immediately registered themselves in them. "Alright, guys. Time to get going.", Mikey said, looking at the map to the Slifer Red dorm. "We're in luck. We don't have to walk far from here.", Mikey continued. Crystal looked at the map and said, "Looks like I'm in dorm room 426."

"Same here! What about you, Onix?", Mikey said. "426 as well. So, looks like the three of us are roommates. How about you, Jessie?", Onix asked, placing his PDA in his blazer jacket. "428. I'm right across the hall from you three. Sweet, we can hang out all the time!", she said, her cat tail waving quickly.

"Well, let's go check out our rooms!", Mikey said, running up the stairs and out of the Assembly Hall. Onix chuckled as his sister and he left with Jessie, walking out of the campus building to the dorms. The twins was in awe as they saw that the dorms was like a huge condominium skyscraper. "Oh, wow! Kaiba truly is a rich man if he had the funds to build this place!", Jessie said. "Now I highly doubt Kaiba is that rich. He must've had some help, cause this place is insanely high-tech.", Mikey said, standing at the front door of the dorms.

The four walked into the building, heading directly to the elevator to take them up to the 4th floor. The elevator stopped and with a small ding, the doors opened wide to reveal a hallway filled with doors. Crystal mumbled to herself as she looked at the numbers on the door, trying to find their rooms. "Let's see…415….423…ah, here it is! Number 426 for me, Onix, and Mikey. 428 is right there." Crystal said, pointing to the room across the hall for Jessie. "Once we get everything settled, we should go and scout out the island.", Onix said. He saw an envelope sticking in the door of the dorm room and opened it, revealing three card keys. "Well, that's quite handy. These card keys are for us to use to get into the dorm. Talk about extra security.", he continued, swiping his card into the door, it opening with a silent click. Onix walked in first, the lights in the room automatically coming on. "Oh, wow, look at this!" he said, hoping onto one of the beds. "It's like a 5-star hotel in here!", Mikey said, spotting a few mini fridges. Crystal walked over to the third bed and opened the bedside drawer, spotting all of her belongings. "Looks like the school staff already put all our stuff away.", she said. She spotted a remote in the drawer, and pulled it out, looking it over. She pressed a button on it, and saw a widescreen TV appear out of a panel in the wall.

Onix and Mikey both whistled slightly from the sight of the TV. "Man, that's one beautiful TV.", Mikey said, reaching under the bed to find his laptop. He pressed a few keys and was impressed that the room had its own Wi-Fi signal. "Guys, I can clearly say this for all three of us: we are definitely gonna enjoy our time here.", Mikey said.

"And how!", Crystal and Onix said. Jessie walked into the room and lied down on Onix's bed and said, "Alright, these dorm rooms are indeed impressive. What about we go check out the island now?!"

"She's right! Let's go see how the island really looks like!", Onix said. He stood to his feet and walked towards the door, making sure everyone was out before he locked it back.

_**And so, the gang and I began our tour of the island. We left from our dorms to the second biggest building on the island closest to our own dorm….**_

"Wow, this place looks interesting. I wonder what this building is?", Mikey asked. "It's the Ra Yellow dorms, kid.", said a person sitting on the front steps. He looked up at Onix and the others with stern blue eyes and said, "You aren't in my dorms. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm Crystal. That's my twin brother Onix, and then our friends Mikey and Jessie. We're just exploring the island. Who are you?", Crystal asked politely. "I'm the headmaster of the Ra Yellow dorm. Name's Yusei.", the male named Yusei replied.

"Yusei? ….YUSEI FUDO?!", Mikey exclaimed. "The one and only.", Yusei said with a small smile. "It seems like you know me."

"Know you? You're a legend in the Turbo Dueling world alongside Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas!", Mikey said, obviously geeking out. "Did someone mention me?", said another male with blond hair, walking around the dorm building with another man with orange hair. "Oh my gosh, it's Crow and Jack!", Mikey squealed, almost about to faint if Crystal didn't catch him. "What are you two doing here?"

"We work here as Duel Runner driving teachers, kid! Each student here must learn how to ride one.", Crow said. "Whoa, really? Looks like dueling is definitely gonna get difficult for us, sis.", Onix said. Yusei chuckled and stood to his feet, patting Onix on his shoulder. "Just relax, Onix. It's not as hard as it seems. I'll be teaching you and all the other newcomers in Turbo Dueling, so I hope all of you do well.", Yusei said.

Onix smiled when Yusei said that. It was when he saw Jessie's brother Ben walk out of the Yellow dorm was his attention taken away. "Hey, Ben. How are things for you in the dorm?", Onix asked.

"Hm? Oh, the boy and girl who dueled against Professor Kaiba and won. I am actually surprised you two aren't in Ra Yellow for actually beating a teacher here.", Ben said, straightening a tie around his neck. "But, enough of my babble. Everything is fine here, thank you for asking."

"Heh. Well, since we are now students here, how about you and I have a duel?", Onix said confidently. "I would love to….is what I would like to say, but unfortunately, I am a bit busy at the moment. But, once we get a little bit more used to life here in the Academy, we will certainly duel, both you and your sister.", Ben said, walking away from the crowd.

"Oh, trust me, we'll be ready for it!", Crystal said. She shook Mikey and he said, "Where to next, guys?"

"How about over there?", Jessie said, hopping like a rabbit to another part of the island.

_**Onix: So, we followed Jessie over to where she was hopping to. We all laughed at the child as she was just hopping around without a care in the world. She finally stopped at a building that was exceedingly bigger than the Ra Yellow dorm, breathing heavily from her fun…**_

"Wonder what this building is?", Mikey asked. "It looks like a castle!", Crystal said in awe. That's when a familiar cold voice was heard saying, "This is the Obelisk Blue dorm! You Slifer rejects aren't welcome here! ….Oh, you two! The two who beat Prof. Kaiba at the entrance exams."

Onix and Crystal looked up one level of the building and saw Dash sitting down on the beam of the balcony, looking back down at them with his scarred eye. "Hey, just because you are an Obelisk Blue doesn't give you the right to call us rejects, Dash!", Onix said angrily. "Yeah yeah, whatever half-pint.", Dash said, looking away from Onix. Onix growled and said, "Half-pint!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?! You and me, right now!"

"Easy, short stack. We just started the new term. You should wait until I am good and ready to duel you. And believe me, that will be really soon.", Dash replied. He crawled off the beam and walked back into his room, closing the balcony door with a silent click. "I don't like that guy, not one bit.", Crystal said, looking at her brother.

"It's alright, sis. He talks big, but I doubt he can back it up. Anyway, where to next, guys?", Onix said, looking around. There was only a few buildings they had yet to travel to. "How about that one over there?", Mikey said, pointing at a building in the middle of the island. Onix frowned once he realized the path to that building was closed off by a giant gate, and locked with a lock that resembles the school emblem.

"So, how are we supposed to get in?", Onix said. "Ya can't, buddy! That area is off-limits to students!", a voice said behind the four students. They looked back to see the 3rd best duelist in the world, Joey Wheeler, staring back at them. There was also a small nekoboy standing beside him, wearing what looked like a tattered labcoat. "No way, Joey Wheeler is here too?!", Mikey exclaimed. "Yes, da Godfather of Games is always around for a challenge, capsice? Who are you kids?", Joey said.

"I'm Onix. This is my twin sister, Crystal. And these two are our friends, Mikey and Jessie. Umm….who's the kid beside you?", Onix said, pointing directly at the nekoboy.

"KID?! I am not a kid! I'm older than you!", the neko said. "I'm Prof. Yami Nomura, co-headmaster of the Exodia Purple class!", Yami continued. "Oops! Sorry, sir. ….Wait, Yami Nomura?", Onix said.

"Yes, that's right. What's wrong?", Yami said, adjusting the glasses on his face. Onix snapped his fingers and said, "Now I remember! You're the same Yami that is friends with our mother, Yuki Sairenji-Noroi!" Yami chuckled and said, "Yuki Sairenji-Noroi….that name brings back memories. And now, his children are here at Duel Academy. Things are definitely gonna get interesting around here."

Joey smiled and said, "Looks like two of our new students know the second strongest headmaster here. That's amazing."

Onix nodded, then looked back towards the building across the bridge. "So, what is that building anyway?" Yami walked to the gate and said, "That building is the Grand Mansion. Only the chancellors and the student body president lives there. Also, like Mr. Wheeler said, it is off-limits to students. Only staff members can enter here. If a student does enter that building, they are almost ALWAYS in trouble."

"Yikes! Then it is in our best interest to try and NOT get into that building.", Mikey said, backing away from the gate as if he came across a poisonous snake. Yami chuckled softly and said, "Well, you four best return to your dorm. Night is about to fall, and I expect the Slifer Red welcome dinner is getting cold."

"Oh geez, he's right! We forgot about the welcome dinner, guys!", Jessie said. "Then why are we standing here!? Time to beat feet!", Onix said, running towards the dorm, his sister and friends following closely behind. Yami smiled slightly as he tilted his head behind him. "Those two have grown awfully fast, eh Sanji?", he said, seeing a wolf lady walk up behind him, her uniform flashing the Exodia Purple emblem.

"Yes, yes they are. Just like you said, Yami: things are gonna be awfully interesting with them around.", Sanji said. "Oh, drat! I better get going too. I'm the co-headmaster of Slifer Red, after all.", Joey said, chasing after the kids. Yami and Sanji both chuckled, walking off the other direction to the Exodia Purple dorms.

_**So, we finally returned back to the Slifer Red dorm. We found an empty table and sat down at it, seeing a huge spread of food in front of us. We were just about to dig in when we saw Joey bust through the cafeteria doors…**_

"Oh, hi Mr. Wheeler! Are you our headmaster here?", Mikey said, holding up a chicken leg in his hand. Joey breathed heavily and said, "I only wish. But I am the co-headmaster. He's the headmaster of Slifer Red." Joey pointed to the front of the cafeteria, where Onix and Crystal saw the same brunette from the docks. "Hey, it's Jaden Yuki!", Mikey said, dropping his chicken.

"….Jaden WHO?", Onix said with a confused tone. Mikey gasped and said, "Jaden Yuki. He's the next possible King of Games. He almost won a duel against Yugi Muto when HE graduated from Duel Academy. It is rumored that Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei are the strongest duelists in the world!" Jessie was in awe when Mikey said that. "So, our headmaster is the second-best duelist in the world?", she asked.

"And soon to be the number 1 duelist in the world.", said a voice behind her. Jessie looked back and saw Jaden looking right at them. "Welcome to Slifer Red, guys. I'll be your headmaster while you are here.", Jaden said. "Yes sir, Prof. Yuki.", Crystal said. "Whoa, easy with the Prof. Yuki stuff. Calling me Jaden is more than enough!", Jaden said with a goofy grin. "Now, let's eat!", Jaden said, going back to his table.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Onix replied, chomping on a piece of ham.

_**So, we finally got welcomed to our dorm by the headmaster, Jaden Yuki. Man, the food was delicious! By the time we were done, I was so tired, Mikey had to drag me away from the table, ha-ha! By the time me and him returned to our dorm room, I overheard Crystal speaking to someone on her laptop…**_

"Yes, Mom, I packed everything I needed. Yes, I made sure to pack more than one set of pajamas.", Crystal said.

"_**Ok. How is Onix doing?",**_Yuki asked. A loud crash was heard from the laptop. _**"Raksha! What are you breaking this time?!"**_

"_**Sorry, honey! I ran into the dirty dish pile in the kitchen! I'll clean it up!",**_Raksha's voice yelled out. Crystal giggled as she said, "Same old Dad. Oh, you asked about Onix? Our roommate Mikey is bringing him in now. Apparently, Onix ate too much and it made him sleepy."

"_**Like father, like son. Anyway, you two have a good time. And don't forget to call us if you want to speak to us."**__,_ Yuki said calmly. Crystal nodded and said, "We will. Anyway, it's time for bed. Talk to you soon, Mom!"

"_**Goodbye."**_, Yuki said, before Crystal closed her laptop, cutting off the connection. She stretched her arms and yawned slightly, before falling back on her bed. She saw Mikey place Onix on his bed and said, "He is heavy!" Crystal giggled again and said, "Well, he tends to work out a lot. Other than being a duelist and a chef, he wants to be like our dad, who loves martial arts."

"Wow. Sounds like a big deal for him.", Mikey said, walking into the bathroom to change into his own pajamas. "It is.", Crystal yawned, leaning over to set the alarm clock between her and her brother. "Let's see….classes start at 9, so I'll set it an hour early.", she said, seeing Mikey hop into his bed.

"Well, g'night Crystal! See you in the morning.", Mikey said, stuffing his head underneath his blankets. Crystal smiled as she heard Mikey snore softly. She leaned over to Onix's bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, brother. See you in the morning.", Crystal said. She giggled as she saw a hard erection appeared in the black shorts Onix was wearing, and she turned away, falling fast asleep with a blush on her face.

_**The first day is over, and everything turned out fine for us all. But tomorrow is another day of adventure and excitement. What will happen? Even I don't know…**_


End file.
